Amano The Brave
by Super-Saiyan-3-Vegeta
Summary: He was one of the last of the proud Saiyan Race, He lived for Revenge, he lived to fight, he has come to Earth, to save or destroy it, Reposting of my first Fic, please read and Review!


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any DBZ Characters!  
  
  
  
  
  
Amano The Brave!  
  
The Gleam of the Stars shown bright on the silvery surface of the Saiyan Pod, inside was a warrior, one of the last Saiyans to survive. His Name Amano, he had survived the explosion of planet Vegeta, his father had quickly set off an escape pod for his son as Frieza's death ball decended into the planet. He grew up on the plant Brone, years later he found the old pod, and in it a letter telling him about his past and what he was, it was then he set out on a quest to find Frieza and destroy him. Through his journey's he's fought many warriors, becoming more powerful, than one day he came across Frieza's home planet, what warriors that were left, had scavenged the place for food and parts, most had fled. It was there that he learned that Frieza had been killed by none other than a Saiyan, and he learned that it was a Super Saiyan that had destroyed Frieza. He went rampaging through the compounds destroying everything, he was in rage over not being able to take revenge in his own hands. Than as he was returning to the main monitor room, he noticed a monitoring shelf slightly adjar, he pushed it and a hidden room came into view. He walked in and inside were thousands of monitors, he switched on one by one, each was a video record of how many planets Frieza had destroyed. He stopped when he came to one, it showed planet Vegeta, being destroyed, Frieza's hideous face and evil laughter range loud in the empty complex. Anger started rising in him, his powerlevel started shooting through the roof. He Screamed a scream that shook the planet, the whole planet shook, and with a final cry, a shock wave raced across the planet, and everything within a 5 mile radius of him was destroyed, when the dust cleared, a lone warrior stood, with golden flames lapping against him, his name Super Saiyan Amano.  
  
Some Time Later...  
  
He was sleeping heavily when he was awakened by alarms ringing heavily, he checked everything making sure he was not in the path of anything or if he had a air leak. He checked the sensors, he was puzzled, he set course for the planet, his monitors told him it was a planet called Earth. The Pod Speed Quickly, over the time since he became a Super Saiyan, he's fought many powerful warriors, becoming stronger and stronger. A smile crept to the corners of his mouth, his father would be proud of him to know he had achieved what his whole race and the royal bloods had dreamt of, he was a Super Saiyan. As he got closer to the planet, his readings started going more erratic, he could tell that their was a battle being fought, and that the fighters were extremely powerful. He started to wonder if his fighting skills and power would be enough to be in the fight, he wanted to test himself, and what better than to fight an extremely tough fighter. As his pod cut through the atmosphere, he readied himself, he closed his eyes and began a calming chat that his father had taught him when he was but a young child. He smiled when he remembered his fathers face, he missed his father tremendously. His pod smashed into the hard soil of the Earth. The door opened and he climbed out, he looked around, his scouter was personally built by him, able to withstand high energy levels, he flew off in the direction of the readings he was getting, 9 or 10 energy readings, "this should be interesting" he said to himself. He landed near a bolder about a half mile from where the battle was taking place, he could see, no he couldn't believe it, a kid fighting a tall, ugly looking green guy, that looked like a lizard, he snuck closer, hoping to find out more before engaging in battle. He soon was close enough to over hear the fighters. "Get him Gohan" one fighter yelled. "You can beat Cell" he heard. It was time to make his appearance known, he jumped up flew as fast as he could towards the fighters, he landed hard on the ground, his impression slowly sinking into the ground as the ground cracked alongside the impression, the fighters stopped. "Who are you" said the one who he presumed was the one called Cell. "Me" he said, "I'm the one whose gonna destroy you" he said with a smile on his face, and with that, he powered up into Super Saiyan.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


End file.
